


Of Books and Mobiles

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili and Kili are assbutts, Fili and Kili are just trying to help, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Thorin makes a fool of himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This came about as a prompt off of Tumblr: Modern AU where Thorin owns a book shop and his nephews help him run it. Dwalin comes in every so often and gets books and chills. Thorin has a thing for this big brutish man but can't bring himself to do anything about it. Fili and Kili go and steal his phone and take a picture and change the background of his phone to dwalin. Then his phone decides to be an ass and shut off and he has to fix it, guess who gets to fix it!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Books and Mobiles

**Author's Note:**

> The orginial Tumblr Prompt was: Modern AU where Thorin runs a bookshop and as the most gigantic crush in all history of gigantic crushes on Dwalin, who happens to be a regular there. But he’s not the one to go and ask him out (or actually talk to him beside the few required shop keeper/customer’s words), so he just stays there, pining. To make everything worse, there are his nephews, who just can’t stop teasing him about all this tall-gruff-handsome-guy-with-the-murdering-glare's affair.  
> One day, Kili, mischieviously helpful, steals Thorin’s mobile and snaps a pic of Dwalin on the sly and then sets it as home screen. When he finds out, Thorin blushes furiously and announce the little rascals they’ve just been disowned, but, in the end, he keeps the photo.  
> Destiny, however, is laughing its ass off right around the corner and abruptly the damn phone just shuts down and no way! it won’t start up again. So, Thorin’s forced to bring it to some repair shop. And he’s just handed the little impish thing to the owner - short middle-aged guy, white hair, bushy beard, gentle smile - who assures him that my brother will handle that in a minute, when said brother comes rumbling in from the back-door and Thorin just wants to bury himself, because it’s Dwalin and he hasn’t changed his screen and he’s going to die of embarrassment right on the spot.
> 
> I did my best to keep to that and all that. Its cute and fluffy and Thorin just wants to die. I hope you enjoy!

Thorin Durin was 40 and ran a nice, quiet book shop in a quiet village in Wales. He and his nephews were English, but had settled there with his sister after the boys’ father had passed away. The boys themselves were that of teens only 15 and 17. They helped out around the shop on the weekends and after school for some extra spending money, and to keep them out of their mother’s hair. 

Today, it was a quiet and rather slow weekend. Fili, the oldest, was helping behind the counter while Kili, the younger and more rambunctious of the two worked picking up and organizing shelves. Thorin was behind the counter and had his head down as he looked over some financial reports. He liked to think of himself as a whizz with money but knew if he needed to he could go to his second cousin, Gloin, who ran a financial consulting agency in the next town over. 

That was when he saw him. His deep set blue eyes looked up when he heard the door bell and smiled as he went to greet him. Though, his breath hitched as his eyes went wide, seeing the tall, burly man. His head was balding, and he didn’t know if he shaved or what, but on top was a large red Mohawk. He also had a red beard and mustache. He didn’t know his name, not really. The man came in regularly about every week and picked up a book or brought books in to sell. They were always in good condition. “G-good afternoon.” He stuttered and smiled. “Is there anything I can do to help you?” Thorin asked.

Fili looked up from his own book and smirked when he saw the man come in. Fili and Kili knew their uncle was gay, and also knew he had a huge crush on this big burly man that would come in and read, buy a coffee and browse or just come in and grab a book and leave. They never chatted more than a few simple sentences and yet Thorin was head over heels.

Kili had stopped to and looked at his brother who was smirking and he quickly signed, using their own little made up language to his brother. Fili nodded as he stood and stretched. “Hey, uncle can we go on break?” He asked, walking by Thorin who blinked and frowned, nodding.

“You have only been here an hour.” He growled. “No sneaking fags out of my office and smoking in the back, got it?” Fili made a non-committal noise, his hand slipping down and quickly grabbing his uncle’s phone. Fili was a master pocket thief though he really never used it. Quickly, the blond boy pocketed the phone and smiled.

“Sure thing, be back in five!” He quickly ran to his brother and they went back into the office to devise what they were to do. This big man had come in once or twice a week for nearly the whole year the two worked for their uncle and at least 9 months of that year Thorin was pining. It was time for them to do something about it!

“Sorry about that, silly teens can’t work for too long.” Thorin said, with a small blush as he pushed back his thick hair, grumbling at himself for not grabbing a hair tie.

“Tis fine.” The male groused and gave a small smile. “My brother is looking fer a book and has had a hard time finding it. I told em ye always seem to have something, but he is just too busy to come down here himself.” Dwalin handed over the name of the book and author to Thorin. Thorin looked at the paper and nodded. This was a book that was pretty difficult to find but he was sure he had a copy. 

“Come this way it should be over here.” He murmured as he lead Dwalin to the aisle of books. His blue eyes scanned around curiously as he looked for it. Fili and Kili had snuck back out and was watching their uncle and the big burly man. Fili took out the cell and quickly zoomed in and snapped a close up of the red head before he snickered and gave the phone to his brother who changed the back ground from rolling hills of Wales to the picture of Dwalin. Fili slipped back over and placed the phone next to Thorin’s things, hoping he would have no idea he had pocketed it before he moved back into place behind the counter.

Kili moved to go spy behind a book shelf, listening in as Dwalin and Thorin exchanged books and the like. “ah! Here! It is my only copy. It is really hard to find.” Thorin laughed nervously. “It is only the hard back it is nearly impossible to find in soft cover is that okay?”

“Yeah, he prefers em that way.” Dwalin drawled and gave a small smile. “Thank you.” Thorin made a noise in his throat then nodded and licked his lips. 

“Sure, is there anything else or can I ring ya up? Er, I mean my nephew, Fili can…” He tensed and sighed.

“Na, I am still finishing the last book I got from here.” Dwalin said with a grin. “I like the ma, and pa stores better than big businesses, though I guess there is no ma to the pa?” Dwalin asked curiously and Thorin blinked, shaking his head.

“No, I saved up some money on top of money inherited after my grandfather died and when my brother in law passed on, we moved out here. I wanted something to do and so I bought the bookshop since the last owner was older and wanted to retire. He gave it to me at such a discounted price, but business is good.” Thorin commented as they moved back up to the registers.

Fili was humming idly, doodling in a sketch book as Dwalin walked up. “This is for ya?” He asked and grinned as he scanned it. He told the man the price and the man paid, then left the change in the tip jar.

“What is my phone doing on the counter? I had it in my pocket…” Thorin murmured and felt his pockets and picked it up. Sure enough it was his phone. Though, when he unlocked it his eyes went wide. Dwalin was out the door when he heard the man yell. “Fili and Kili Durin!” He looked back to see Thorin yelling at the boys and the boys laughing. That made him smile slightly before he shook his head and walked off to go back to his own job and to give the book to his brother. “I swear to god you two are disowned. Disinherited you will be getting nothing from me when I die!” He snarled. “So help me god!”

“Come on! We are trying to help!” Kili insisted and laughed softly. 

“Yeah, plus you can’t disinherit us. You have no kids and you are gay.” He stated with a shrug. “You have been making googoo eyes over that brute for the past year!” Thorin made a noise of anger in his throat, his nostrils flaring as he shook his head.

“Still, to take my phone and take his picture? That is rude!” Thorin grumbled and changed the wallpaper back. The boys sighed in resignation at that. They had tried to help but their uncle was just too pig headed.

Though, neither boy knew that he had changed the picture back to Dwalin when no one was looking. He smiled faintly at the picture and sighed as he shook his head and stuck his phone into his front pocket where Fili wouldn’t be able to snatch it. “I should put a lock on my phone. I would think you are both better than that! Fee, you are going off to uni in a year and Kee, you are… You are a good kid!” He stated.

Kili laughed faintly , “If it helps it was my idea?” He asked curiously and grinned. 

“Fine, why don’t you both go on? I don’t really need you today it’s a slow day. I am going to be shutting down shortly anyway.” Both boys groaned in disappointment. “I will still pay you for the full day now go!” He shouted and the boys quickly darted out, running to Fili’s small beat up car that Dis had got for him when he got his license. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks passed, and the big scary brute, as Kili had called him hadn’t come in. That was quite normal but it was still a bit disappointing to Thorin. He ran the bookshop by himself with his sister working sometimes and then his nephews working to help out during the busy times. He sometimes hired help during the holiday seasons, but that was rare. So, he got lonely when no one came in. 

It was a Sunday, and both boys were working again. Thorin’s phone was acting up and he sighed as he tried to restart it. The phone restarted and he was pretty pleased the phone was going to work, until it completely shut down. “Damnit!” He cursed as he frowned, doing everything to turn the phone back on. He tried taking the battery out, plugging it into his wall charger, and hitting the power button. “Boys, my phone won’t turn on. I am going to run down to the mobile repair shop down the block.”

Fili groaned. “So do I have to watch the shop?” 

“Yes, you have done it before. I shouldn’t be gone long. Probably just drop it off and pick it up in a few days depending on what is wrong. I hope it isn’t anything too bad considering this phone is only 6 months old.” Thorin murmured, pulling back his thick hair into a low pony tail.

“We will be good as gold!” Kili piped up, a grin on his face.

“That is what I am worried about.” Thorin muttered before he ruffled his youngest nephew’s hair and walked out. It was a warm, sunny spring day and so the walk was rather pleasant. It was only a short 5 to 10 minute walk to the mobile repair shop. When he entered, a short, older man was behind the counter. He had a long greying beard and long greying hair. His eyes were a deep green. The green of that one man’s eyes… Though he shook it off and smiled.

“Hi, sorry to bother you. My mobile just decided to randomly shut down. I have done everything possible to turn it back on. Do you think you can help?” He asked, handing the galaxy over.

“Sure thing, laddy.” The male said with a smile as he took down Thorin’s information. “My brother will have a look see right now. We are actually quite slow and was about to close up shop for the day.” Thorin laughed nervously.

“Sorry about that it literally just happened and its killing me not knowing. I can leave it and come back tomorrow so you can go?” He asked curiously.

“No, no it is fine, gives him something to do. Dwalin! Phone!” He called out. Thorin recognized that name but couldn’t place it until the man from the book store came up. He groaned inwardly and bit his lip. ‘Great, just great. I didn’t change my background picture! What if he sees it!? What will he think!?’

“Hey, you own the bookshop.” Dwalin murmured and nodded as Thorin nodded and smiled.

“Y-yeah it seems whatever my nephews did… My phone just shut off and now it won’t power back on.” He said nervously, shifting about. “I…I don’t want to be a bother I can try another mobile repair shop?” He asked curiously, any reason to grab his phone and bolt.

“Nonsense.” Dwalin groused and went into the back. Thorin just prayed it would have to be sent in and he didn’t see the picture his nephew had snapped two weeks ago. Thorin was sweating as he paced back and forth waiting.

“Are ya okay, laddy? I could get ya some water?” Balin asked curiously, watching Thorin.

“No, no I am fine, thanks.” He squeaked as Dwalin came back out none ten minutes later.

“Battery failure.” He stated simply. “I tested the battery and yer battery just went bad. Nothing too terribly difficult. I had a battery for this phone in stock so I put it in. Balin just ring em up for the battery no service charge.” He said as he pushed in the new battery.

“T-thank you, that is kind.” He murmured, reaching his hand out to grab the phone as Dwalin hit the power button. 

“Now, let’s see if this baby will start up.” Dwalin murmured, watching in victory as the phone went through the startup process. “There it goes.” Thorin’s fingers were twitching, wanting to snatch the phone out of the other man’s hands. His face and nose was bright red. 

Once the phone started up fully, Dwalin who was completely unawares unlocked the phone and then blinked, staring down at the screen. Thorin bit his lip, making it bleed as the red head looked up to stare at him.

Thorin could feel himself shrink in his spot, he just wanted to bury himself in some dirt and never come out. “I..uh my nephews.” He tried to explain. “They took my phone the last time you came in and thought it would be funny. I am not very phone savvy and I just forgot about changing the background.” He said as he worried the now bleeding lip.

Dwalin was silent as he stared at him then back down at the phone. He cleared his throat as he handed the phone over. “No worries.” He murmured. “Yer lip is bleedin…” Thorin blinked and quickly grabbed out his hankerchief and put it to his lip.

“Y-yeah, uh thanks?” He asked softly, his face still beat red. Dwalin had quickly went back to the back and Balin shook his head and chuckled.

“Don’t mind him, laddy.” Balin murmured as he rang him up. “That will be £10.54 for the battery.” Thorin nodded and gave him his card. Balin ran it and he signed before he darted out, way too embarrassed by what had just happened to do anything else.

Thorin knew he wouldn’t have a chance with the big red head now! That was even if the man was gay he could be straight and married for all Thorin knew! Dwalin was easily the same age if not give or take a few years as Thorin.


End file.
